


Huths Letters

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: "i hate your stupid face" ad nausium, Bad Poetry, Collaboration, Huth is an idiot, Letters, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love, epistolary form, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Separated from Archer, or just unable to express himself, Huth writes letters. Not even whole letters sometimes, just strings of words or passing thoughts addressed to Archer.This is an ongoing collaboration fic by multiple authors, I just happen to be hosting the fic.   Authors names are at the beginning of the chapters.





	1. Entry 1

I hate you. I hate you watching me. I hate myself. I hate myself for hating you. Whastever effect you have on me is a weakness, and I do not forgive myself weakness. Ever.

I hate the twitch I feel in my chest…and what is twitching? Something dead? Something you brought back to life in me?…something twitches in me, deep and undeniable, when you look at me and smile, or look at me with fear, or look at me with that practised blankness that is clearly meant to veil your thoughts from me. Ineffectually.

You have an effect, and I don’t know if I can ever forgive you that.


	2. Entry 2

I didn’t mean it. I didn’t bloody mean it. We all say things we regret. Why did you take me so seriously?

You are  _not_ a coward, I know that. So many lesser men would have been broken by all you have gone through. What you are, is a monumental idiot clinging to codes of behaviour that just don’t apply any more. Maybe never did.

But no, maybe that doesn’t cover what you did either. Do you realise the risk you take, showing weakness like that, in front of the others? You do, of course you do. You know these people. So why do you cling, knowing all you know?

I sometimes wonder if I have missed something, watching you. You act as if you know some secret I don’t. What made you step in, when they wanted to shoot her? You never really answered the question, did you? And you never will. Not to me. One of us lacks something. Some tool or string of words that would make perfect sense of the other.


	3. Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Madchen.

I dreamed about you last night, we walked in silence, side by side, through the streets of Berlin. We didn’t say a word but I knew you were there. You seem to have burrowed your way into my mind, my stomach lurches whenever I see or hear your name. You’re a poison I can’t purge; being with you is almost as unpleasant as being without you.

Almost reverently, I take pleasure in winding you up as much as you seem to enjoy taunting me. We dance this dance in pleasing synchronicity and I cannot help but imagine how effective you would be were you a member of the SS. Fully under my command, how ruthless, how cruel, how efficient would you be?


	4. Entry 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by @Me-Fish.

Dated 25.12.194X in Berlin [never sent]

An SS-Obersturmbannführer Douglas Archer

p.Adr. Institut auf dem Rosenberg  
St. Gallen  
Schweiz

 —

~~_Dearest_ ~~

 

~~_Dear Douglas_ ~~

 

_Dear Archer,_

 

~~_How are you_ ~~ _How is your boy? I hope you two are having a pleasant Christmas. Did you get my present? ~~ _You haven’t called or written in two wee_~~  
_

~~_Why _the hell_  haven’t you contacted me_ ~~

 

_~~Why~~   
_

_~~Are you alright~~   
_

 

~~_I miss y_ ~~

 

 

 _You are a cruel m_ [illegible] _do know you don’t ever think of me but_ [illegible] _you more than you’ll ever know and it is unbearable that you will neve_ [illegible] _  
_

—


	5. Entry 5

In dreams we walk by the riverside

In empty twilight dark

I spoke to you in murmured tones

 ~~On the border of the park~~  no

 ~~to the singing of the lark~~ no

Ugh, scrap this

* * *

How I would like to speak with you

No cloud of cold between us

How I would like to touch your hand

Between these bars of loneliness

 

The price we pay in blood and scars

Leaves marks too deep and intimate

I scarred you and the marks you wear

Are punishments I can’t forget

 

~~My nights are haunted~~

My sleep is haunted every night

By wistful thoughts I cannot rid

My eye in yours and yours in mine

And words that common sense forbid

* * *

You are a bloody idiot Oskar and if you had the sense you would burn these infantile scribblings rather than end up in Dachau with a broken jaw. Oh god how I [illegible]


End file.
